Data Editor
As with most football manager simulation games, there exists a Data Editor. It is a powerful tool that allows a user to create a new database for to start a new game with. Data cannot be changed for a game in progress. The Editor The editor allows certain things to be changed. It allows full customisation of people, including personal details, contract, future transfers/loans, personality, how good they are and appearance, small editing of clubs by changing details of them including club detals (names, facilites, reputation, finances, etc.) kits, staff and players. Competitions can't be edited. Stadiums can be given a few minor changes like capacity and names. Getting Started Select the database desired by going to file > load database. Choose the one called September 09 (or the name of another if one has been downloaded). Basics Use the drop down menu or the find tool (go to edit > find) to get to an item you want to edit. Players To edit a player simply click on him. It will open up on the general tab. To change a name simply type in the boxes marked First Name, Last Name and Common Name. Common Name doesn't generally have a set name. Type in the place of birth after using the drop down to filter it. It should be simple. click on contract and it will open up with the tab Main Contract and two other tabs. It is basically the same all the way through, use tabs to find the relevant details. To change appearance simply go on the the top tab marked Player. Keep using the tabs to go through. To edit things, simply use the drop down menu and select the option if there is one or type in the values for themselves. Attributes are ranged from 1-100, although it won 't accept less than 10 when changing a player attribute. Staff Click on a staff member to open him up. It will again be on the "General" tab. It is basically the same for editing anything as you'll soon find out. You just have to get used to opening up the tabs to narrow down to the information you want to edit. The biggest difference is rather than the main "Player" tab you have "Staff Attributes". It will bring up a list of the attributes for staff members. Again you have to type in the value and they are 1-200. Transfers On a person simply click the Transfer button at the top and choose which type of transfer you want. Fill in the relevant details. Immediate transfer will immediately swap his club on the database, Future Transfer will make him have a pre-arranged transfer when you start a new game and loan is the same as immediate but a loan. Other People It's basically the same. Just keep going through the tabs. Advanced Clubs Clubs are slightly more difficult as they have bigger effects. It is the same way to edit, just go through the tabs. It will open on Club Basic Details and you just need to type in values, choose options, etc. Changing club details has a bigger effect when starting a game. Media short name is the name of the club that will appear on the Backpage and so on, while how well your Youth Development effects the chances of you getting good regens and made up youth players and how well they develop. Training Level effects the standard of training facilities and how quickly players improve. Your bank balance changes your wage and transfer budgets. The rest is self explanatory. Add A Person To do this go to edit > Add Person. First it will come up with a menu asking for certain specific details: you need all of them to be filled in. After filling them all in it will take you to the new person in his General tab. There you can edit him as any other player and add more jobs, languages, nationalities, choose his ability, attributes, positions. Editing Current/Potential Ability Guide An approximate of abilities for the English league: *0-20 Ryman and equivalent *21-28 Blue Square North/South *29-37 Blue Square Premier League *38-45 Coca-cola League 2 *46-55 Coca-cola League 1 *56-65 Upper League 1/Lower-midtable Championship *66-74 Coca-cola Championship (mainly upper) *75-79 Premier League (mainly lower-midtable) *80-86 Premier League (mainly upper) *87-92 Premier League Star *93+ World Class Category:Editing